shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bareisetu Bareisetu no Mi
The Bareisetu Bareisetu no Mi (魂魂) is a Paramecia in which the user can create artificial souls and manipulate them. Bareisetu for “All Souls Day”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Souls-Souls Fruit. It was eaten by Genesis D. Necros. Strengths The user is able to create artificial souls, much like Shikigami. But these are created from part of the user's own soul, so this fruit is much like the Hakuri Hakuri no Mi but more properties. The user has complete over these souls, the user can have a number of strength. The souls can possess objects and even others, depending on the users mastery. The souls can also be adsorbed by the user in order to heal injures, increase strength and other attributes. However, there is a limit since there only a certain amount of a human soul. Weakness The user is limited to about 1,000 souls, of course the user can change the power of the souls and which decreases the limit down. Other than that the user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Also it has been shown that if an object that is possessed by these souls are through into the sea it will be gone as well. This is much like the affect, that many of the detachments face of the Hakuri fruit. Usages This fruit has a number of usages the first being that the user can create the souls and have a command over them. Genesis has shown that he is able to literally grab onto these souls as well, physically eating them and many of his own injures will be healed. He can also absorb these souls to make his own body bigger, such as increasing or decreasing his size to fit into certain places or such. As their size and strength increase, the user can be able to stay in that form as long as they please. However, it is not recommended or much like Demetrius with the Hakuri form. The user will start to transform into something else and may hate the appearance, so one must be careful with the number of increases they want. The next usage was discovered by Genesis almost by mistake, is that he has the ability to put these souls into objects. This can range from his own swords, the surrounding areas and even the dead. By having a full control over these souls these objects are now Genesis's, especially the dead. Genesis could in theory bring the dead back to life, by placing souls into the corpse. Of course they will be a zombie and not really resurrected. Several objects he can put articles souls into, such as trees or surround plants. The user can have the vines or such warp around the opponent. Genesis has shown to also put souls into his own sword and make it fight by itself while he does something else. Attacks Category:Arctic-Fox Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Kazekage21